warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kirschwolke
Hallöchen! Ich freue mich immer über Nachrichten, also lasst bitte eine kleine Nachricht da ;) Freundin Ich würde gerne deine Freundin sein, kenne dich aber noch nicht. Erzähle mir doch mal etwas über dich :) Und noch ein Thema: Ich bin jeden Tag am Computer und male euch gerne, hübsche Avatars! Schreibt mir auf die Diskussionsseite: Augenfarbe: (z.B.) hellblau Fellfarbe: flauschig, hellgrau getigert Auf der Diskussionsseite sieht ihr eine Überschrift: Charakter Art Profile, dort schreibt ihr euch rein. Aber Achtung! Wenn die Tabelle schon vier beiträge hat, wartet ihr bis ich mit einem der Beitrage fertig bin, erst dann schreibt ihr euch rein! Wenn es passiert das euch das Avatar nicht gefällt, schreibt mir in die Nachrichten! (also nicht in Die Tabelle mit den Beiträgen) Ich werde es so schnell wie möglich verbessern! Unterschreibt Bitte mit vier Tiden! 13:04, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Na Hallöchen! :) Geile Zeichnung, haha. :D Ich kann dir über das Internet kein Autogramm geben, aber ein virtuelles High Five tut's ja wohl auch: HIGH FIVE. :-D : [[Benutzer:Fenrisúlfr|'Fenris']] [[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Fenrisúlfr|'Diskussion']]] 10:34, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey Ja, ich habe die Nachricht bekommen? 12:59, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bild D: also das Bild das du haben wolltest ist da (sry dass es so häässlich ist aber ich konnte es nicht anders kombinieren ._.") und joa... viel Spaß damit xDthumb|152px 19:31, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Halo Kirschwoke,da wir uns noch garnet kennen würde ich gerne noch etwas warten bis wir "Freunde" sind,und nenn mich doch bitte Smaragdbeere :) Achja und Danke für das Bild,es ist echt cool :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 14:16, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Kirschwolke! Ich würde dir sehr gern eine Signatur anfertigen. Aber in diesem Wiki darf man erst wenn man 200 Bearbeitungen an Seiten hat eine Signatur haben. Wenn ich dir jetz eine mache würden dir die Admins verbieten sie zu benutzen. Außer du hast aus irgendeinem Grund eine Sondergenemigung :) Wenn du deine Bearbeitungen geschafft hast kannst du dich gerne nochmal melden!! 17:38, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi echt gut ;^)!!! '''Du weißt wehr ich bin! Hi Kirsch Wolke ich bins deine T.T Freundin.!!!!!:-) Von :Eichornschweif grüny !!!! :-) (Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 15:59, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC)) Dies ist ein Test!!!!!! Liebe kirschwolke ich hoffe du hast es dieses mal wirklich bekommen. :-) (Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 18:26, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC)) Danke!!!! Danke für das schöne Bild es ist sehr schön! Hi ich habe was für dich thumb|700px|für dich --Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 10:07, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Mischkatze Nummer 2 :P joo, also hier ist deine 2. Mischkatze aus Streifenstern, Häherfeder und Rabenpfote, viel Spaß damit (: 18:59, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC)thumb Re: Hi klar gerne ^-^ Onyx :3 19:10, 19. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Cas Hallo, danke erst mal für das Bild :) Also wegen der CAs, ich habe es folgendermaßen gelernt: ich habe mir die Tutorials von Tautropfen angesehen, da kann man das mit dem Shadding und so sehr schön sehen ich verlinke sie dir Mal: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Augen_Tutorial Augen http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Tabby_Tutorial tabby, also getigert (das ist am schwersten das kann ich auch nicht besonders gut, Mal am besten erst mal andere Katzen) http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Shading_Tutorial-0 shadding Wenn du mit Gimp selbst nicht klar kommst,dann schau dir entweder YouTube Tutorials zu dem Thema an oder frag mich noch Mal, dann musst du mir aber genau sagen, was nicht stimmt. Es ist etwas schwierig mit den Vorlagen, bei mir. Wenn das bei dir auch so ist dann hab ich einen Tipp: Nimm eine der bereits fertigen CAs und entferne mit dem Radierer die Farben. Dann speicher es dir BEVOR du weiter machst auf dem Desktop ab. Dann kannst du es immer wieder so verwenden. die Probleme erkennst du, wenn die Outlines total verpixelt und nicht richtig schwarz erkennbar sind. So ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen, wenn du weitere Fragen hast, helfe ich dir gerne, auch bei Dingen die nicht zum CA-Bereich gehören. LG deine 12:15, 21. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich.:-) Hi Kirschen , Da du mir sehr oft Bilder schickst wollte ich dir auch mal ein gefallen ruhen und eins schicken. Ich sage dir eins klein aber fein!!!!! (Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 10:02, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC)) thumb|Warrior cats Danke. Wie gesagt, du hast eine gute Rechtschreibung! Kirschwolke (Diskussion) 09:32, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC)